The objective of this multicenter clinical investigation is to determine the impact of NTN on the natural course of CF lung disease in U.S. CF centers. We plan to 1) define the prevalence of NTN in US CF centers, will utilize an interval cross-sectional study design 2) is a cohort study nested within the cross-sectional study designed to assess the clinical course of CF patients with NTM.